The present invention relates to a picture recording apparatus using a rolled sheet material.
A wide variety of picture recording apparatuses have been proposed and employed in the art. For example, a picture recording apparatus, as disclosed in commonly assigned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-275742 uses a photosensitive and pressure-sensitive material constituted by a support coated with photosensitive components including at least photosensitive silver halide, a reducing agent, a compound which can be polymerized (hereinafter referred to as a polymerizable compound) and a color-picture forming substance. At least the polymerizable compound and the color-picture forming substance are enclosed within the same microcapsules. A method for recording a picture using such a material is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-278849.
In an apparatus utilizing this picture recording method, as shown in FIG. 4, a photosensitive material S drawn out of a magazine 4 is exposed with light carrying an image of a picture (hereinafter referred to as "image carrying light") by an exposure portion 3 so that a latent image is formed on the material S. Then, the photosensitive material S is developed by a heat-developing device 12 so that the polymerizable compound is polymerized to a high molecular compound so as to harden the microcapsules in positions corresponding to the picture image. Next, the photosensitive material S is placed on a picture receiving material C having a picture receiving layer to which the color-picture forming matter can be transferred at a superimposing position portion 19. The stack of the photosensitive material S and the picture receiving material C is pressed by a pressing-transferring device 22 so that at least a portion of the microcapsules in positions where the latent image does not exist are ruptured so that the color-picture forming matter is transferred to the picture receiving material C to thereby obtain a picture on the picture receiving material C.
In the apparatus using such a rolled sheet material as described above, it is necessary that a certain length of photosensitive material remain in a conveying path between the magazine 4 and the exposure portion 3 even during stoppage of picture recording because the photosensitive material S must be drawn out of the magazine 4 and then conveyed.
If the period of stoppage of picture recording or the period during which the apparatus is not used is long, the same fed-out portion of the photosensitive material S is held in a pressed state by conveying rollers for a long time. When a picture is subsequently recorded on the photosensitive material, marks from the rollers appear in the picture recorded on the first sheet, resulting in unevenness in the picture.